


Camera Shy

by Kinari



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I wrote this for someone tbh, i should be doing other things but o well!, its very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinari/pseuds/Kinari
Summary: Max isn't sure why she is asking this, but she knows Rachel will be on board with it. Maybe that's why she decides to go ahead and ask her
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Camera Shy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because someone in a server im in stays simping over rachel amber and then talked abt how cute Max and Rachel are so...this became a thing

She sat in her room, foot tapping nervously against the floor, she wasn’t sure why she was so nervous. Here she was though, camera in her lap as she waited for her girlfriend, Rachel Amber. It still surprises her to this day that the popular girl from Blackwell decided to talk to _her_ , the shy, awkward photographer Max Caulfield.

_“So you’re Max.”_

_“Huh?” She wasn’t paying attention to anyone out in the courtyard of the dorms, really paying no mind to anyone really. Max liked to stay hidden by her camera lens and not talk to those around her, though she has plenty to say about them in her head, “Uh, yeah! That…that is me. You are…?” As she looked up, she knew instantly who it was. Rachel Amber, she was even more beautiful up close._

_“Rachel, though you probably already know that.” She said with a smirk, her left hand resting on her hip as she spoke, “I wanted to ask you for a favor, but if you’re busy…”_

_“Oh no! I’m not,” Max said, startled as she tripped over her own two feet to get up from the sitting position she was in, “not uh, busy I mean.” Fuck, she just realized how excited she sounded about this, but Rachel seemed to just look back at her softly, her eyes looking up and down_ before meeting back up with her own, _“Great! Follow me to my room then?”_

Max looked back and realized she didn’t notice Rachel walking in, though she always tends to make sure the door is shut quietly, “Hey Maxie,” Rachel said, taking not long to sit down next to her, placing a hand softly on her knee, “you alright?” The care in her voice was so apparent that Max sighed, nodding as she placed her head gently on Rachel’s shoulder, her foot finally stopped tapping, “Could be better, if I’m honest.” She said plainly, looking up through her bangs only to see Rachel looking back down at her, smiling softly, “Tell me about it?”

Ten minutes later Max found herself in the arms of Rachel, feeling her hand draw patterns into her back, and it felt like her anxiety has since melted away with the mere presence of Rachel, “I probably sound stupid.” Max said, burying her head into the crook of Rachel’s neck, feeling the small laugh rumble through her girlfriend, “Nonsense, you always sound stupid,” she said, laughing at her own joke, Max felt her press a kiss into her hair, “it is ok Maxie, you can spill.” The words alone filled Max with confidence that she normally doesn’t have, “I want you to be behind the camera. Me, as the uh…”

“You as the model?” Rachel asked, finishing her thought, to which Max could only nod, pressing further into Rachel’s warmth, “This is stupid I shouldn’t even- “

“Max.” Rachel said simply, untangling herself from Max to prove her serious tone, “Stand up, give me your camera.” She knew whenever Rachel decided to put her mind to something, it was better for you to not question it. Max got up from the bed, handing Rachel her well worn Polaroid camera, “Rachel?” Max asked, but it seemed she wasn’t paying attention. She felt the stare from the other girl, how she analyzed her before giggling, holding the camera to her chest, “Maxie just relax! It’ll be ok, you’re the perfect model for me.” She said that so casually even though it sent Max into a blushing mess, her face feeling hot and knowing it has traveled down to her neck, “I. Rachel you’re- “

“No talking now, just be your awkward self, Maxie.” She said, pulling up the camera to look behind the viewfinder, and Max felt the world slow in this moment. She did as she was told to the best of her ability, hoping her movements aren’t all sloppy and weird. She isn’t use to being the focus of the photo, since she is the one always taking the photos. With Rachel though, looking through her camera and a smile that hasn’t left her face since she picked up the camera? It felt nice, and so intimate that she wasn’t sure how to breathe properly.

“Hey,” Rachel said softly, setting down the camera on the bed, “come here.” She didn’t need to be told twice, Max walked up quickly to her, staring into her beautiful hazel eyes, “You’re so pretty.” Max blurted out, not realizing it came out from her mouth but the second she felt Rachel lay her hand gently on her cheek, “You are too Maxie.” She said sweetly, so softly that Max couldn’t believe still this was all real. When her girlfriend pulled her in, one arm wrapped around her shoulders, the other pulled down to gently rest on her hip, Max wished this would never end, “Can I?” Max began to ask, but her question was answered as Rachel pulled her in for a kiss, feeling the smile on her lips as Rachel kissed her, “Always, you can.”

She wasn’t sure how they ended up back on the bed, but she discarded her jacket sometime earlier, along with Rachel’s signature blue flannel, “I think they came out great.” Rachel said, holding up one of the photos she took of Max, looking down at her for a moment, “Can I keep them?” She asked, and Max nodded, placing a kiss gently on Rachel’s shoulder, “Not like I’ll use them.” She said, and was serious about it, ever Polaroid of herself just gets shoved into the box she has of the photos she has ever taken since coming to Blackwell. She looked at Rachel then, seeing her stare at the photo in her hand before looking back at her, “I think I’ll keep them, Maxie. You’re so beautiful in them.”

“You’re just saying that because we’re dating.”

“Want to find out what I actually mean by that?” Rachel said, quietly before looking at Max with _that_ look, and she laughed nervously, “Maybe I do.” Max said, knowing what this will all lead down to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I havent thought about these two in literal years but i'm glad to have made this


End file.
